


take it fake it make it

by disepherous



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disepherous/pseuds/disepherous
Summary: “You realize I can't date without dating, correct?” Akechi smiled wryly. “Worst case scenario, someone will notice how I'm only claiming to be in a relationship if I don't act like I'm in one.”“Oh. Is that it?” Akira asked simply, pushing his glasses up. “You need a fake date?”“Something like that, I suppose,” The other boy’s smile barely faltered, but it was hard to notice when he brought the almost empty coffee cup to his mouth.“I'll do it.”Akechi spluttered loudly, almost dropping the porcelain cup.





	take it fake it make it

**Author's Note:**

> my thirsty ass wanted a shuake fake dating au and because i have no self control i ended up writing it myself. posting it now as a motivation for myself to finish lmao.
> 
> stuff to note beforehand:  
> -don't know when during canon this would take place so i'm keeping it ambiguous until i figure it out  
> -pls pretend that tabloids work in this way for the sake of this fic...... (translation: sorry for not being creative enough to make a better reason for them to fake date)  
> -there's probably gonna be some errors but hey we ride together we die together

“Akira! You have to see this!” Ann slid into the chair in front of his desk, leaning on it as she twisted around to face him. She had her phone clutched in her hand.

Akira looked up from behind his textbook. He was in the middle of making infiltration tools when he heard Morgana let out a choked cry within the desk at Ann’s sudden appearance. “What’s up?”

“Okay, so I was just using the bathroom but I overheard some first year girls gossiping and,” she paused, swiping rapidly across her phone screen before turning it around and shoving it directly in Akira’s face. “I went to look it up and found this.”

He reached up and took the phone from her hands. The website it was opened to was one of some trashy tabloid magazine he had vaguely heard about from her in the past, but what drew his attention was the photo at the top of the page. He recognized the head of brown hair immediately. It was of Akechi Goro.

In the photo, the detective was faced away from the camera, showing mostly his back. The picture seemed to be taken at the perfect moment while Akechi was turning his head to face the somewhat blurry figure to his right, capturing a candid smile. He looked photogenic as always, not a hair out of place even in what Akira assumes is an unsolicited photograph like this. Then he looked at the headline title.

“ _Detective Prince Akechi Goro’s Afterschool Romance...?_ ” he read aloud, quickly scrolling down to read the article.

Ann nodded, frowning at the title. “Apparently, the photo blew up on social media. There’s a whole bunch of different tabloids writing about this ‘mysterious romance’.”

Upon reading the first few sentences, the article seemed to be exactly what she said. Mostly exaggerated speculation and suspicion regarding who the mysterious lover in the photo was despite no real proof. It was hard to believe this kind of of stuff was considered journalism.

“But that’s not the point!” Ann shook her head and lowered her voice to a frantic whisper. “That’s you in the photo, isn’t it?”

“What?” Akira went back to the picture. The photo cut off awkwardly near the figure in black, showing only a portion of a body and head. That, included with the blurriness, likely meant that the photographer was more concerned about getting a picture of Akechi than of the mystery person next to him. But if he looked hard enough, he could make out what could be a messy head of hair and the edge of frames that could be his glasses. “Huh, guess it _is_ me.”

The last time he saw Akechi was earlier in the week, when they coincidentally ran into each other in Shinjuku. For Akira, it was after another successful trip to Mementos, so Morgana suggested that he and Akira get sushi to celebrate. It was also a good opportunity to check out a hidden sushi place that Chihaya had recommended to him. But, as it turned out, Akechi had the same idea. They ended up eating together.

The photo must have been taken after they finished and were headed back to the train station. It looked familiar enough.

Ann sighed. “I'm just glad no one recognized you besides me. The media would have a field day if they found out, not to mention Akechi-kun’s fans. Those girls I overheard sounded furious.”

Akira shrugged in response. “‘S just a photo. Don't really see how this could get out of hand.”

Ann looked at him with wide eyes, as if she couldn't believe what she just heard him say. “Uh, Akira, did you even _look_ at the picture? Like, besides obviously you and Akechi-kun.”

“What do you mean?”

Ann groaned in frustration and snatched her phone back with remarkable speed, making Akira recoil his hand back. She soon turned it back to him and pointed at the corner of the photo with her other hand. “The background! Look at the background!”

She was pointing at one of the many brightly lit neon signs that were a staple to the area. Akira didn't see anything wrong until he actually focused on _what_ the sign actually showed and what shape it was.

And it was…

“Oh.”

“That's all you have to say?” Ann whispered and yelled at the same time. “Akira, that's a…” She let his thoughts finish the sentence.

A large, neon pink heart.

Anyone could recognize it as a telltale sign of a love hotel. And with the way it was shown in the photo, framed to the side, being as large and obvious as it could...

It looked like the two of them were going to…

“Oh.” Akira repeated, face slightly more warm than what should be normal.

“Yeah…” Ann trailed off, cheeks also tinged pink. “Um, also just asking to make sure and all but. You and Akechi-kun?”

“No,” he choked out, covering his face with his hand. “We're not.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“Yeah.”

They were both quiet for a moment, save for the chatter of students around them.

Ann cleared her throat, breaking the silence. “So. I'm just glad you aren't caught up in this. From what I know, this stuff can get pretty messy.”

Briefly, Akira wondered how Akechi was handling this. He clearly had the short end of the stick here, being the main subject of speculation. While it wasn't the first time Akira had heard gossip about the detective, this was the first time something occurred so blown out of proportion. But then again, Akechi seemed like the type to be able to handle extreme public opinions, with him being so in tune with what people thought about. He'd probably be able to smooth it over.

It still didn't help make Akira feel any less bad for him. Maybe he'd ask him about it the next time he sees him at Leblanc. Apologize for it too. Akira had a habit of taking on responsibility. A side effect of being leader, he supposed.

“But I _am_ curious about one thing,” Ann said. “When did you two start hanging out?”

Akira shrugged, much calmer now. “We don't, really. We just run into each other once in awhile.” He purposely left out Akechi’s frequent visits to Leblanc.

She nodded but slumped against the chair. “Y’know, I hate to sound like Ryuji but…”

Akira interrupted before she finished. “I know. I'll be careful. Besides,” he shoots her a grin befitting of Joker. “When have I ever been known to be careless?”

Ann huffed a laugh, rolling her eyes playfully and giving his shoulder a hefty punch. From inside the desk, Morgana groaned and wiggled out enough to swipe a paw at his leg.

 

* * *

 

He didn’t see Akechi again until later that evening.

Akira could barely recognize the detective at first as he walked through the door of Leblanc wearing a heavy looking grey pullover with the hood pulled up. If that wasn't enough the rugged look was also paired with a pair of large sunglasses and a face mask. He looked more like some kind of punk ready to commit a crime than the beloved detective the public knew him as.

He had to suppress a smile when Akechi pulled up to the counter in his usual seat with a heavy sigh.

“Rough day?” he asked, moving to prepare Akechi’s usual coffee order.

“Something like that,” Akechi muffled words came through the mask. “It’s been hectic, for one.”

Akira offered a sympathetic smile. “Wanna talk about it? After taking off the mask and all that I mean,” he gestured to his own mouth. “Can’t have Boss coming back and thinking we’re being robbed.”

“Oh! My apologies. I had almost forgotten that I was wearing this,” Akechi reached up and pulled down his hood, revealing uncharacteristically frazzled hair. Then, he pushed his sunglasses up to the top of his head and took off the face mask. He smiled sheepishly. “Is this better?”

Akira was just about finished pouring Akechi his coffee and placed it in front of him. “Much better.”

Akechi thanked him politely and took his time sipping the coffee, his tired expression instantly brightening up as he relaxed into his seat. He let out another sigh.

“So, is there any special occasion for why you're dressed like that?” With nothing else to do and no other customers to attend to, Akira leaned back against the shelves of coffee behind him, being careful not to knock anything over. He shoved his hands in his pockets, bouncing out a rhythm with his leg.

Akechi frowned slightly while looking down at his coffee.“For some reason, I've been getting much more attention than usual. Normally I'm quite used to being somewhat of a celebrity, but as of recently I’m barely go anywhere without someone trying to stop me for some kind of impromptu interview.” He looked back up, an attempt at a reassuring smile twitching at his lips. “Wearing this is only way I can take the train without being noticed. I do hope I'm not too much of a bother.”

Akira shook his head. “Not at all. You're free to stay as long as you like.” He knew the reason for everyone’s suddenly heightened interest in Akechi, after all. He didn't think it would be this intense, though. In fact, Akechi looked ready to fall over in exhaustion. Akira could see that his skin was a little paler than usual, making the tired lines of his face even more noticeable under the warm lights of Leblanc.

A flash of embarrassment came across Akechi’s face as he noticed Akira’s staring. He coughed lightly and turned his face away, showing what Akira believed could be considered a more flattering angle. Akira let it slide.

“So, how are you handling it all?” he asked.

Akechi looked at him curiously. “Everything is fine. A little more busy than usual, but I can't be called a high school detective without being able to balance it all.”

Akira raised a brow. “Really? I thought the tabloids were pretty relentless with this kinda business.”

A deliberate pause. “What do you mean?”

So Akira was correct in assuming that Akechi didn't know about the scandal. He thought it was odd that the detective phrased his answers like nothing was wrong and interpreted Akira’s question as one about his work. He didn't even know the reason for why he was getting hounded by the public recently.

“Akechi...You should probably see this,” Akira said, ready to break the news. He took his phone out from his pocket to open up to the article Ann showed him earlier today. He didn't bother to remember the specific website, but searching for the keywords of the article’s title brought him to different source with the same content and photograph as the other. He pushed himself off the shelves and showed the phone to the confused detective.

He watched the emotions flicker across Akechi’s face as he looked at the headline and the photo. Skepticism, then disbelief, and finally, resignation. Akira wondered if he had looked the same from Ann’s perspective.

“This photo was taken when we had sushi together, wasn't it?” It seemed like Akechi figured it out faster than Akira did. As expected; he was an ace detective after all. He supposed that Akechi now knew about the implications.

Akira nodded and re-pocketed his phone.

“I see,” Akechi said, a faint hint of some unknown emotion that Akira didn't recognize.

“You didn't know about it?”

Akechi shook his head, looking surprisingly neutral. “I've been very busy lately. I barely have time to check my phone for anything except work.” As he finished his sentence, he took out his own phone and fiddled with it for a bit. “So that's the reason why I've been getting more messages than usual.”

“Sorry,” Akira apologized.

Akechi’s face twisted back into his usual charming smile, but it was more tired than charming right now. “I don't see why you feel the need to apologize. If anything, that should be my role. I hope you haven't been harassed because of this?”

“I don't think anyone knows it's me yet,” Akira replied. “What’re you gonna do now?”

The detective took another sip of coffee, which must have gone lukewarm by now. “I suppose I'll just have to wait for this to blow over. No use in creating a fuss about it.”

Akira looked at him incredulously. “Really? Nothing at all?”

“Yes,” Akechi said like he was being interviewed. “No matter what I say, it's just going to end up being another headline for them. As much as I would like to prove them wrong, my words would mean little to the public in this case.”

“That… doesn't sound like something you'd do.” Akira scratched the back of his neck.

“Oh?” Akechi looked amused for a moment. “And what do you think I _would_ do then, Kurusu-kun?” He laced his fingers under his chin, awaiting his response.

Akira thought. He didn't know what Akechi would do, because he wasn't Akechi. As much as he could say he knew him, he didn't, not really. Not like he did his friends.

Instead, Akira decided to answer honestly.

“I could tell you what _I_ would do,” he said. “If you'd like.”

Akechi gestured for him to keep going.

Akira continued, fingers drawing slow patterns on the countertop. “I guess I would tell them about my amazing and wonderful boyfriend, of course.”

At his words, Akechi stilled and blinked a few times, clearly taken aback by his answer. “Um, pardon me?”

That caused Akira to smirk. “I would go ahead and tell them that I was dating someone.”

Akechi seemed to be at a loss of what to say, opening and closing his mouth in an attempt at a response. Finally, he was able to create a coherent sentence. “...So you intend to fuel their suspicions?”

“Not like that. Think about it: if you say that you're dating, then they'll have nothing else to write about other than that you're in a relationship. If you let it keep festering like this, the rumors are going to get out of hand eventually,” Akira explained. “Trust me, people are going to jump to conclusions real quick if you don't do anything.”

Akechi looked like he was legitimately considering the idea, bringing his hand up to his chin in his signature thinking pose. “You make a good point, yes, but wouldn't you agree that the results would be the same if I were to simply deny their claims?”

Akira unconsciously mirrored the pose, tapping his chin. “Yeah, but denying it would imply that there was something there to deny in the first place. People would still wonder who you were with and what you were doing at a place like that. They won't easily believe that you were just getting sushi with a friend.”

“I see. That would result in more supposition, in that case.”

“So if you tell them that you're dating, then it'll be believable and no cause for any more rumors. Besides, you're in high school. Of course you're gonna get a girlfriend or boyfriend or two,” Akira finished.

He observed Akechi for a little bit once the other had gone silent in thought again. He could practically hear the gears in Akechi’s head working. He let him think. After all, he didn't really expect his suggestion to make much of an impact on Akechi’s decisions. The detective always struck him as someone who always stuck to his own beliefs, being surprisingly stubborn at times.

After a few long seconds, Akechi responded, “As always, you keep finding new ways to impress me.” He shook his head lightly in what Akira could assume as fondness. “But I find that there's one flaw in your argument.”

Akira simpered. “Really?”

“You realize I can't date without dating, correct?” Akechi smiled wryly. “Worst case scenario, someone will notice how I'm only claiming to be in a relationship if I don't act like I'm in one.”

“Oh. Is that it?” Akira asked simply, pushing his glasses up. “You need a fake date?”

“Something like that, I suppose,” The other boy’s smile barely faltered, but it was hard to notice when he brought the almost empty coffee cup to his mouth.

“I'll do it.”

Akechi spluttered loudly, almost dropping the porcelain cup. Akira stood and waited for Akechi to recover while he coughed and made multiple failed attempts to speak. He looked back up at him, face burning red and composure broken in a way Akira had never seen. It was surprisingly refreshing, in a way.

“Y-You'd _what_!?”

A shrug. “I'll be your fake boyfriend if you want. I don't mind.”

“I-I don't mean to be rude, Kurusu-kun, but…”

“What, you don't think I'd make a good boyfriend?” he teased with a playful grin. He couldn't help it.

Akechi bit his lip nervously. “No, I'm not doubting your… _capabilities_ at all, it's just-”

“In all seriousness though, I thought it'd work better if I did it since I'm the one in the photo.”

“That's a good point. Better to continue the continuity…” Akechi begrudgingly agreed. “But I simply can't ask something like that of you, Kurusu-kun. I have already involved you too much as it is.”

“Hey, it's cool,” Akira replied. “I'm the one who offered the idea in the first place. It wouldn't be my first rodeo.”

He had experience in the boyfriend thing, if that stint in helping Makoto counted as experience. He liked to think he did a pretty good job then.

“I'm deciding that I'm not going to ask about that,” Akechi sighed and wrung his hands together in an attempt to look calm. “I can't believe I'm considering this.”

“If it helps, I've been told that I'm a good fake boyfriend.”

“For some reason, that doesn't inspire much confidence…”

“A _very_ good fake boyfriend.”

“...”

“...”

With a loud moan of concession, Akechi buried his face in his hands.

“So, your answer?”

Akechi parted his fingers and peeked through. “...Please take care of me.”

Akira winked. “Likewise, _boyfriend_.”


End file.
